Mod nexy
'NexY's Mods: '''NexY's Texture Pack '& Better Mobs Mod (Towns v.0.'25 updated) '''INDEX:' A. NexY's Mods in English. 1. NexY's Texture Pack. 2. Better Mobs Mod. ---- ALL MY MODS/TPs WILL NOT BE UPDATED NexY's Texture Pack 'v.1.2 ''(Towns 0.25) I really like this game, so I decided to create a Texture Pack for Towns and share it with all of you. I hope you like it, It's still in the firsts versions. At left you can see one of the modified things in the Texture Pack. I will put more photos below to show you how the Texture Pack looks. As you can see the rooms have a different aspect, the floor now have red "circles" instead of white lines. About the dirt, for example, you can see a more realistic texture, but it isn't in HD, I like to keep the original size of the textures because I think HD textures changes the game a lot, and in this case, I don't want that to happen. ''NexY's Texture Pack'' is very easy to install. I have created an installer to make the installation easier. '''How can I install NexY's Texture Pack? The installation is very easy, you only have to download the installer from the link below and follow the steps I put in the installer (the instructions are in English and Spanish). *'Download the installer.' *'Run it, read the information and click OK (or accept).' *'In the next window read the installation instructions, select your Towns Directory , then select ''data ''folder that is inside it ''(ex:'C:\USER\Downloads\Towns\data') ''and click install.' *'It will replace your data folder and add the Texture Pack and a Changelog document.' Since 1.2 version it doesn´t overwrite your data folder, it only replaces graphics folder (which is into data folder). 'Compatibility:' NexY's Texture Pack''' is complatible with: '''-Better Mobs Mod (NexY's texture pack is required for now if you want the mod works) NexY's Texture Pack isn't compatible with: '-Sir_Hoder's Mod' (It's only for 1.0 version and adds a few new graphics so it isn't compatible with NexY's TP) 'Download' I've uploaded the Installer to''' Fileserve''' and Mediafire, please, download it from Fileserve it's a way to help me with this project. Thanks you ;) Download NexY's Texture Pack v.1.2 (Fileserve) Download from Mediafire Older versions: v.1.1 (T-0.23/24):' Download NexY's Texture Pack v.1.1'(Fileserve) ' Download from Mediafire' v.1.0.1 (T-0.22):' 'Download NexY's Texture Pack v.1.0.1(Fileserve)'' Download from Mediafire '''Changelog 'V.1.2' '(ready to Towns 0.25) BETTER MOBS MOD COMPATIBLE! +Add(Textures): Spider, Gigant Spider. +Add(Textures): Wheat Farm, Mill. +Add(Textures): Flour, type-2 Trees. ''!New(BetterMobsMod-Textures): Spicnite, Goblinite, Hellstonite. !New(BMM-Textures): Special Forge. !New(BMM-Textures): Fire Goblin, Fire Goblin Leader. !New(BMM-Textures): 3 different texture colors for male citizens (blue, green and red). ºFixed(Textures): Minor bugs fixed in Trees and Stone. ''''V.1.1' ''(ready to Towns 0.24)'' +Add(Texture): Walls. =Change(Textures): Wheat, Shrub. ºFixed(Textures): Bridge, Purple Order Indicator. 'V.1.0.1' =Change(Installer): Now the installer doesn´t overwrite all the data folder, it only overwrites necesary files into it. Now you have to select your "data" folder instead of "Towns" folder in the installation window. 'V.1.0' +Add(BG): Different Background Image +Add(Textures): Tree, Shrub, Wood. +Add(Textures): Stairs, Bridge. +Add(Textures): ''Stone Blocks, Dirt Blocks, Sand Blocks, Iron Blocks, Coal Blocks. ''+Add(Textures): Cross, Purple Order Indicator, Arrows. +Add(Textures): Helmet, Chestplate, Pants, Boots, Sword. +Add(Textures): Stone Pieces, Dirt Pieces, Iron Pieces, Coal Pieces. +Add(Textures): Bread, Wheat. +Add(Textures): Fatigue Indicator, Hunger Indicator. +Add(Textures): Stone Floor, Grass Floor, Sand Floor, Iron Floor, Coal Floor. +Add(Textures): Water. +Add(Textures): Room Floor. +Add(Textures): Stockpile Floor. +Add(Textures): Hole, Cell Selector, Cell Selection Not Allowed. *Texture Pack Changes: +Add: Texture Pack Installer. ||©2011 - "NexY's Texture Pack"|| 'Better Mobs Mod v.1.0 (Towns 0.25)' PROVISIONAL POST :P The mod is finally out! After three days of problems and hard work updating the Texture Pack, changing all the items to the new graphics files, making the Texture Pack compatible with the Mod and modifying almost every .xml and .ini files. Here you have a provisional summary of the mod. Tomorrow I will make the real post: The Mod is centred in enemyes, armor, and fight. 'It adds ' New Items: '''Spicnite, which you can obtained from spiders. Goblinite, which you can obtain from goblins and goblin leaders. Hellstonite, which you can obtain from fire goblins and fire goblin leaders. *All this materials are better than iron and coal. Spicnite is the worst and Hellstonite is the best* '''New Enemies: '''Fire Goblins and Fire Goblin Leaders (strongest enemyes). '''New Armors (and swords): '''Spicnite Armor, Goblinite Armor and Hellstonite Armor. You need a Special Forge to make them. Spicnite Armor is better than Iron Armor, and Hellstonite Armor is the best armor in the game. '''New Building: '''The Special Forge, it's necessary to create Spicnite, Goblinite and Hellstonite armors. '''New Support for the 3 types of citizens that NexY's Texture Pack adds: You need the mod to see the 3 textures ingame. New Dungeons: With Fire Goblins and Fire Goblin Leaders in the last levels. New Stockpiles: '"Special items" Stockpiles for Spicnite, Goblinite and Hellstonite. 'Caracteristics/Instructions (important) ' -The mod have an installer to make its installation easily. It also installs NexY's Texture Pack which is required for now. - Ingame "Better Mobs Mod" Menú in the bottom of the game menu. If you click it you will be able to see how to make the new armors. - NexY's Texture Pack have support for Better Mobs Mod and you can use it also without the Mod with no problems. - The installer don't change data folder, it adds a new folder (bettermobs) in which are the textures and the mod files. It also change towns.ini, so now the default folder for graphics and data is bettermobs. If you want to deactivate the mod you only have to make a little change in towns.ini which are explained into the .ini file and in a ReadMe file. You don't need to delete any folder and you can reactivate it anytime! - A changelog and an important ReadMe file will be also put in Towns folder. - In the installer there are the instructions for installation, you have to select your Towns folder and install the mod there. - If you want to install it manually (not recommended) you have to extract it and copy all the files into you Towns folder (C:\USERS\Downloads\Towns) and replace them. 'Download ''' Like in the Texture Pack, I've uploaded the Installer to '''Fileserve and Mediafire, please, download it from Fileserve it's a way to help me with this project. Thanks you ;) Download NexY's Better Mobs Mod v.1.0 '(Fileserve) Download from Mediafire 'Changelog 'V.1.0' '(Towns 0.25) +Add(Items): Spicnite, Goblinite, Hellstonite. +Add(Armor): Spicnite Armor, Goblinite Armor, Hellstonite Armor. +Add(Building): Special Forge. +Add(Stockpile): "Special Item" Stockpiles (for Spicnite, Goblinite and Hellstonite). +Add(Enemy): Fire Goblin, Fire Goblin Leader. +Add(Citizen-textures): Now male citizens have 3 different textures: blue (typical), green and red. The amount of citizens of each color is decided randomly. +Add(Drops): Now Spiders have a chance to drop Spicnite, Goblins/GL have a chance to drop Goblinite and Fire Goblins/FGL have a chance to drop Hellstonite. +Add(Dungeon): New dungeon with Fire Goblins and Fire Goblin Leaders in the last levels. +Add(Text): New "%BETTER MOBS INFO%" menú in the bottom of the game-menu. Here you can see info and how to craft new items! *Mod Changes: +Add: Mod Installer. '||©2011 - "NexY's Better Mobs Mod"||